


Innocence

by ladywongs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywongs/pseuds/ladywongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato catches Hinami reading a very particular book. "Who'd say Hinami Fueguchi would be a pervert, huh?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

If there was a single enjoyable thing about being a member of Aogiri that Hinami had to admit despite herself was, probably, talking about books with Eto.

Every free morning jotted down on Eto’s busy schedule became a great opportunity for the young lady to visit the barracks with the silence of an angel—Tatara following her from behind like a white shadow, updating her with the latest news; and Eto used to screeched childishly at the sight of her passing by through the hallways along with Ayato, running into her presence like a little demonic gremlin, abandoning Tatara brazenly and putting off his statement for later to cling both arms around Hinami’s with the intention of kidnap her for a couple minutes. “Hina-chan!” she used to yell, excited. “Come on, let’s take a walk. Tell me, what have you been reading lately?”

And Hinami had no choice but follow her game. It was nice, despite the circumstances, being able to find a person inside that somber place that could agree with her particular tastes, nodding with a sheen in her eyes every time Hinami mentioned the heroic spirit of the protagonist, someone who could understand her frustration due a fretful character or a mediocre writing style. When both exchanged literary opinions, Eto was no longer the leader of Aaogiri and Hinami was not her sweet little puppet anymore. And even if she didn’t quite understood Eto’s behavior, Hinami felt grateful deep inside. But that afternoon, things turned a little wild when Eto’s giggles filled the aisles and Hinami confessed her, deeply sheepish, the fanned discomfort she felt at the reading of a very particular scene she read in a book last week, a very… explicit one, if you will. Hinami’s cheeks reddened, rammed in her innocence, and Eto’s fretful smile disappeared once she put an end to the march.

However, that morning, when Eto emerged from the shadows right in front of her nose, holding something in her hands with a silly smile, Hinami knew something wasn’t right.

“Here.”

There wasn’t anyone else in the secluded place she chose to read a book that chilly morning, but during an instant she shocked a seeing her right there, she didn’t even hear her coming, but that was Eto; noiseless as a snake. Her bandages covering the whole extension of her small body, her green hair floating around, rebellious upon her shoulders.

“W-What is it?” She dared to ask, not quite sure.

But Eto just gave her a beaming smile, shaking the object in front of her eyes engulfed by an old rug, impatient for Hinami to grab it.

“Take it!” She insisted, “It’s a gift for you.”

Okay, that was odd.

“For me?” Hinami’s hands traveled rigidly to the gift, rag covered, and she place it on her lap, insecure.

Eto wasn’t the type of person who would give you a present just like that, and even though Naki told her once that probably she was the only person inside Aogiri with who Eto felt very attached, her aspect and hierarchy never stopped to intimidate her.

“That’s right, Hina-chan,” she crooned, hiding both hands behind her back in a childish gesture. “It’s a book.”

“Oh,” Hinami muttered, surprised. “T-Thank you…”

“Read it, you will like it. I’m sure you’ll find it very… intriguing.”

Said and done, Eto walked away leaving her completely alone. Hinami set aside the book she was reading early and hold the new one all covered with rugs, she took them away and blurted out a sigh at reading the big and golden words shining on top of the cover. She peered around, making sure nobody was near, and her eyes traveled to the first page.

After that, she couldn’t stop.

**—o—**

_His lips traveled down her belly and his tongue left a wet road of sensations onto her skin, her stomach shaking with anticipation of what Robert was about to do to her. With his hands he got rid of her underwear and his cunning smile was more than enough for Emily to moan loudly, pressing her hands against the blankets that covered all of her nakedness._

_Between her legs, Robert found a place, and the suffocated whimpers of Emily were heard all over the place._

_“A-Ah, R-Robert! Yeah, just like that, m-more…”_

_Robert held up her hips and his tongue—_

“Hey, kiddo, we gotta go.”

The childish shriek that came from Hinami’s lips suddenly obliged Ayato to step backward, foxed as hell. The girl had got up from her sit like if the soil just burned off her butt, and the book she was intently reading flew away from her hands through the air with an urge, falling on the floor a few steps away from Ayato’s feet, with its open and wrinkled pages. Hinami was a complete mess, breathing heavily with her hand on her heart, and Ayato warned the intense russet dancing onto her cheeks. What the hell…?

“A-Ayato…” She stuttered, sighing, recovering from such a silly shock. “You scared me…”

The boy stood still with both hands inside his trouser pockets, staring at her like the weirdo she always was. She looked like if she was caught up doing something really, really bad, and that could not be possible because Hinami was probably the most innocent and stupid girl he ever met before. Sideways he looked down at the book lying on the soil, frowning. He approached it, curious, and warned her haunting behavior.

“Ayat—“

“What are you reading?” He inquired.

It wasn’t because he was interested in literature, or because he had any awareness of getting to know the absurd and pathetic books that kid swallowed every time she had the chance, but that book, in particular, seemed to be the motive of her strange conduct, and Ayato had nothing better to do back then. When he bent down to take the book, he knew something was wrong.

Hinami went to him quickly, gently trying to take it off from his hands.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll take it…”

But Ayato wasn’t stupid. He stood and dodged her poor attempts to snatch the book out of him, showing her his back and reading the book’s title.

_The Limit of Pleasure._

“Hey, give it to m—“

“The Limit of Pleasure?” He asked, dull, and went some few pages forward.

Hinami was appalled, paralyzed in her spot, blushing her cheeks off like a freaking tomato and Ayato peered at her, flicking up his brows. The unconformable quietness that reigned over Hinami’s desolate reading corner became a torture. From all the people inside Aogiri Tree, it had to be Ayato the one catching her reading something like that? Hinami forgot how to breathe properly. Shit, how was even possible that she didn’t hear him coming? Or at least, catch his bitter aroma getting closer? It wasn’t her fault! And it wasn’t like those kinds of books were to her liking! But the reading became extremely addictive and due her irrevocable teenage curiosity, she could not just look away and ignore the words whimpering and crying for her attention. And now she was paying the consequences…

Ayato’s eyes traveled to the pages and Hinami knew he was reading, his eyes diving cunningly the sentences with great deliberation. Then, his frown suddenly relaxed, flicking up, and smiled like if he could not believe what he was reading. Hinami blushed, even more, when that idiot blurted out a derisive laugh, amused. Hinami stepped forward, impatient, wanting to get her book back, but Ayato dodged her brazenly again.

“ _Fuck_ , Hinami…”

“Ayato, give me the b—“

“I didn’t know you liked this kind of stuff,” he said, rising up the book away from Hinami’s hands so she wouldn’t grab it back. “Oh, shit, it has pictures… can you really spread your legs like that?”

Hinami screamed, nauseated and irritated, wanting to cover both ears. Why he had to say that out loud?!

“Ayato, seriously, just give it back! I-I don’t even like that! Eto gave it to me!” She exclaimed in her defense.

“Who'd say Hinami Fueguchi would be a pervert, huh?”

Hinami couldn't bite back her tongue this time, her hands trying to catch the book whilst Ayato, clearly taller than her, was pushing her away with his other arm.

“I’m not a pervert! Just give me the book, you… you... stupid bastard!”

She didn’t even think about it. Hinami wasn’t used to cuss like that, let alone insult Ayato that way, the one who was her superior and with the one she used to work the majority of the time. For Hinami’s own sake and Ayato’s shitty temper, it was better not to provoke him. But her jeer only seemed to motivate Ayato's flame. He stared at her, amazed, still moving away the book from her.

“Stupid bastard, you said?” He demanded, and Hinami stopped her attempts to retrieve the book. Did he… get mad? “So, you like to talk dirty as well? You’re such a depraved little lad—“

Hinami managed to wrest the book out of his hand due a miracle she didn’t know how to decipher. She rammed it against her chest, stepping away from him, frowning and shaking and blushing and, _fuck_ , somehow, Ayato though that was extremely cute. He laughed, giving up, getting back to his current pose and watched as Hinami picked up everything from the floor in her little reading corner.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to bother you,” his apologize was fake as his smile, “but you, so… pure and polite, reading something like that…”

“I hate you.” This time, Hinami wasn’t scared.

Ayato chuckled.

“Hate is a searing feeling, Hinami. But I’m sure you already have experience with that…”

Hinami gave him a bitter glance, whispering a milder _“come on”_ and both started crossing the alleys in silence, ready to start the next job that was assign to them as a team. However, Ayato’s mocking wasn’t over yet.

“I think I’ll tell Tatara to assign me a new partner. I don’t feel comfortable working along with a pervert…”

Hinami punched him with the books.


End file.
